Be careful what you wish for
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Jun & Joe..During a mission, things go wrong, and Jun is dying. A stranger offers them what they wish,a miracle. But after, Jun has changed. She doesn't want Ken.....
1. Jun's end

The weather was wet and slippery, and the soldiers attacked the Gatchaman. Jinpei smiled as he attacked, his skinny body flying through the air. Joe threw his shurkin, the long sharp spikes digging deep into flesh, killing the enemy, his hands and feet breaking bones.

Ken, could see fear in the eyes of those he faced. He fought and killed easily, not paying attention to those who fell at his feet. He glanced around seeing his team mates, and his heart dropped, as he dropped the last one as a neck snapped.

Joe was moving, towards their fallen team mate even before Ken had started over. Joe came down on his knees beside Jun, lifting her up into his arms.Ken fell to his knees, on the other side. One shaky hand coming down onto a bloody cheek.

"Jun...." He glanced at Joe who was checking her chest wound with one hand. He looked up and shook his head with tears streaming down his cheeks. Blood came out of her mouth, on the right side. Ken pulled her into his arms, cradling her close to him. She opened her eyes. The deep green cleared and were focused.

"Ken, Joe." Ken felt the tears burning his eyes before they flowed. "I wish..."

"What Jun?" Ask Ken as he pulled her helmet off, and ran his fingers through her hair. Joe took her hand and held it between his two.

"That things had been....different. Too late now."

"No it's not, I wont let it be." Ken was feeling frantic, and he voice rose, She turned to Joe, seeing his tears she lifted her free hand and brushed at them.

"Joe... You are a great kisser. Wish I could have found out if the other rumors were true. I always loved you. If not for Ken, I would have chosen you. I should have, we are more alike."

"I love you Jun, always have. I wish you had given me a chance." He said softly as he leaned and kissed her on the lips.

"Ken, I love...yoouuuuu." She was having problems breathing, as she coughed and brought more blood up. You never..." He shushed her.

"Jun....I..." She put her finger on his lips.

"Too late. Take care of...each.....oth..er. Ken be more like...Joe. Joe be more cautious. Not in hurry to see you on the ......oth.er sideeee." Her head feel back, and her eyes rolled back in her head, as she took one last breath.

Ken sat there, staring at her, numb inside, he couldn't move, couldn't speak. Joe reached out and pulled Ken closer the two holding Jun between them. Both unmindful of the tears that came down, or when Jinpei and Ryu came up.

"G-1, come in. What is going on?" The call went unanswered. Jinpei stood there, then dropped beside the other two boys, and Ryu came and hugged them too. The pain was so that the stranger who came upon them, could feel it, and a sadness came over him. He walked over to them.

"Excuse me. I can help you, if you let me." Ryu looked over through watery eyes.

"You can't help us."

"Yes, I can. Earlier you saved me. Now I can do that for her." All the boys looked at him.

"You make fun of us! She is dead. Dead!" Yelled an angry Ken. Joe stood up and moved angrily over to the stranger.

"You don't know who you are playing games with." The stranger showed no fear as he faced the Condor. He just looked at the young man seeing his pain.

"I can, if you let me."

"What can you do?" Ask Ken, as Jinpei and Ryu stood up and moved away.

"I can give her back to you." Joe just shook his head.

"Liar!"

"Let me, what would you be willing to give to get her back?"

"Anything." Said Ken and Joe at the same time.

"Anything? You may find her changed after this."

"We just want her back."

"Be careful what you wish, young man." He leaned down and looked at her face, that was so peaceful. "You two, I need you two." He pointed to Ken and Joe.

"What can we do?"

"Lay her down flat." Which Ken did. "Now you two, get close to her. I need you each to blow a life's breath into her." Both looked at the man and then at each other. Then Joe leaned over, tipping her head back, and covered her mouth and blew into it, then when her chest went down again Ken followed. Then man put his hand on to Jun's forehead, and closed his eyes. "You have each given to her." He began to mumble and a bright light came out of his hand and into her forehead, it began to cover her from head to foot, before disappearing. Jun's chest rose suddenly and she coughed.

"Jun!"

"She is back, but she needs her wounds tended. Otherwise she could die again. I have repaid you for your help." He turned and left them, as Jun's eyes opened. Ken again pulled her into his arms, as Jinpei began to jump up and down and yell, and Ryu was smiling.

"Ken?" She glanced around, and was confused. "Didn't I....die?"

"Yes, but you are back with us." Ken smiled down at her. Joe was checking her gaping leg wound. He put a bandage on it, and another one on her chest wound. He got to his feet.

"We need to get her back to the phoenix, now." He helped Ken pick her up and Ken carried her to the ship.

In the med department. Joe cleaned the wound and put a pressure bandage on it. Ken stood there, connecting up an IV. Ryu was flying the phoenix back to base. Jinpei was told to stay with Ryu. Jun looked up at Joe, the pain etched in her features, and the tighting of her hand on his.

"Easy Jun, we will get you to the doctor soon."

"Joe, I want to correct a mistake I made. If you will let me." Joe looked at her puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I made the wrong choice, I want to fix it." Joe looked at Ken, who shook his head.

Jun looked at Joe, and he brushed the hair out of her face. "If you want me, then I wont say no. Is it too late? I love you." Ken's jaw dropped as he thought for sure he had heard wrong. She couldn't have said that. She loved him, not Joe. What was wrong with her?


	2. Joe's new girlfriend

Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely she had not said what he thought she had. He leaned over her, looking into her eyes. "June, just rest until we get you to base."

"But I want to tell you how I feel. I got a second chance and I aim to use it. Do you love me Joe?"

"Yes," replied Joe as he smiled down at her, the love clear in his eyes. "But you love Ken."

"No, not the same as what I feel for you." Joe looked at her lips, and wanted to kiss them again. He wanted her so badly. He gently touched her cheek, and glanced at Ken, who was giving him a dirty look.

"She is out of her head with pain, Joe."

"I don't think so, Ken."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ken sat in a plastic chair as Joe paced the floor. Jinpei and Ryu were standing by the candy machine, with Ryu putting change into it. Ken hated the waiting room, and he spent far too much time in the medical wing to suit him. He was either on this side of the doors or the other. Most normal teens saw doctors for skateboarding accidents, or football enjuries, or the flu. But not them, they broke the rules of teenagers.

"Joe, don't mention to June what she said earlier when we do see her. You do know don't you that she isn't interested in you in that way?" Joe turned to Ken and walked over looking down at his commander.

"And just why is that? Because I am not the great Eagle, or Nambu's golden boy? That doesn't garentee you whatever you want, when you want it. One thing that is certain. I can give June what you can't or wont. I am beginning to worry about you brother. You just blow off the girls. Don't you have any needs? Don't you want to love and be loved?"

"Sure, when the time is right, after the war. I just don't have the time now."

"We could all be dead by then. I live my life to the fullest, because I know what might come tomorrow."

"Just forget what June said. You know how she is."

"Well Ken, I am taking whatever she offers me. I wont make her wait."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

The first sensation was of pain, and floating. Sounds came from far away, and June couldn't make out the words. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing a white ceiling, and from the smells she was in a hospital.

"June?" She slowly turned her head and found Joe sitting there. There was worry itched in his face as he stood up and leaned over her.

"Joe. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we are all okay." Joe smiled down at her, and put his hand over hers. "Welcome back, beautiful."

"When do I get out of here?"

"Not for awhile yet. You have to heal up first, you had some bad wounds. Scared me to death. Don't do that again."

"Yes sir. Joe when I get out of here, can I drive your car?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"I guess that proves it, you do love me. You never let anyone drive it."

"Yes, I guess it does. When you get out, we have plans."

"We do?"

"Yeah, that is if you want to be my girl?"

"Very much, Joe." He leaned and their lips met. His lips very gentle as he enjoyed the taste of her lips, and the hand that came up and touched his cheek. HE would not let her go, ever.

"Ken opened the door and froze. He couldn't believe what he saw. She couldn't possibly have meant what she had said earlier. She loved him not Joe. She was waiting for him. But Joe was taking advantage of her weakened condition, that was it.

He waited outside, until Joe came out. He grabbed his second in command and slammed him against the wall. "What are you doing? She is hurt and you stay away from her. She is mine!"

"Think so? Well she isn't, she's now my girlfriend." He moved and Ken found himself on the floor with Joe sitting on his chest. "Get over it, Ken. She is with me now. You don't control my personal life, or hers." Joe got up and walked away, leaving Ken staring at his back.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


	3. Ken and Jun talk

Joe moved away from Ken before he really hurt him. He wasn't going to let the commander ruin his chances, never again. He had stood back and watched, not moving in on Jun like had wanted, for he did love her, always had.

Jinpei came down the hall, he was whistling some terrible tune and was headed towards where Ken was. He looked up at Joe and just smiled as he passed. Joe kept moving, he had to pick up something for Jun before he went to see her.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ken was getting to his feet when Jinpei came in. Jinpei glanced at him and then back at the door. He knew who had put that bruise that was beginning to swell and change colors on Ken's chin.

"Ken, what were you fighting about?"

"Nothing Jinpei."

"Jun, I know it. She is different that she was, since she died. Do you think she is really our Jun?"

"Yes, I know she is. She is just confused is all. By the time she gets out of the hospital she will be back to normal. You will see."

"But she wants to be with Joe. But she is yours, big brother."

"Well I always thought so, kid." Ken started towards the door, and stopped, "Maybe I can help her change her mind."

Jinpei smiled, "Go get her big brother!" Then turned and went over to the tv and turned it on to cartoons. He settled down on the sofa, waiting for Jinpei and those burgers.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ken walked into Juns room and over to her bed. She looked up at him and smiled. Ken reached out and took her small hand in his, and kissed her on the forehead. "I am glad to see you feeling better."

"I am just glad to be alive. I wonder how that man did it? Saved me?"

"I don't know, but I am grateful to him for it. I don't want to lose you, Jun." Jun searched his face, and saw pain in his eyes, and other emotions flittering across his face. What was he saying?

"I don't remember much from that time."

"It's good you don't remember the pain. Jun, I have been thinking. I know I have never said it before, but I do care for you, deeply. I don't want to lose you. Would you wait for me? " He looked at her hoping for the answer he so desperately wanted to hear.

"Ken, I… somethings changed. In here…" she pointed to her heart, "I do care about you, but it's not the same. I love Joe, maybe I always have. Maybe I didn't look beyond the looks, chosing the pretty boy. Instead of the one who might not be as handsome, but had far more to offer me. I don't know, perhaps I am just tired of being alone, waiting for what might never come. Perhaps I am not wearing blinders anymore. I don't want to hurt you Ken, but perhaps you don't really want me either. Or you would have found a way for us to be together. We aren't right for each other.

Ken stood there staring at her, going over in his head what he had just heard. Could it be? Nah, it couldn't be that. He turned and paced up and down to the window and back again. He ran a hand through his hair and then looked back down at her.

"I don't agree Jun, you should think about this more. Joe, well you know how he is. He changes girls like he does his briefs. He has one thing on his mind, always trying to look up your skirt, and trying to see you in the shower. How honorable is that?"

Jun reached out and touched his hand, her eyes warm and tired. "Ken, you don't really know that other side of Joe. I have seen it, when I am with him, he doesn't have to put on that macho act, he is just himself. He and I have spent a lot of time together in the past. The real Joe, is a very rare man. A side of him that only a woman he loved would see."

"You love him." And Jun could tell that he had finally realized it, and accepted it. "I guess I should be going. Forget what I said, Jun." He turned and walked out the door. Jun lay there, tears rolling down her face, she had hurt Ken, though she had not meant to. She just couldn't let Ken go on hoping, now he could move on.

The door opened minutes later and Joe walked in. He saw the tears drying on her face, and hurried over. "Whats wrong Jun?"

"It's alright Joe. Ken was here earlier, and he and I had a talk. I hurt him Joe." He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms, and held her.

"It will be alright Jun."

"I know it will. As long as you aren't going to change me like you do your briefs."

"What?" Joe asked as he moved her away from him, looking into her eyes.

"You know change me for a fresh one."

"Oh, never happen my darling. You are stuck with me, forever." He leaned and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close.

The End……..


End file.
